


Sweet Bloody Revenge

by franluv97



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, F/M, Mild Language, Parent Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franluv97/pseuds/franluv97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora killed Daniel, supposedly for Regina's own good, but Regina doesn't see it that way, and she isn't going to stand for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Bloody Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, i would love some feedback

Everyone wants to believe their parents love them, that they are good people, who treat others well. Children are raised to respect their parents, and do what they say, because parents are always right. Parents always have your best interest in mind, they always are trying to help, and they do it because they love you. But this is a lie.

Regina came to realize this as she was kneeling beside her one true love, Daniel, who grew colder in her arms, his eyes fogging over with the cold kiss of death. He couldn’t hear her sobs, see how broken she was, couldn’t stop her from losing herself to the darkness. 

She looked up at the murderer, the one who had torn her life apart, and her eyes hazed with anger and hatred. Cora looked back down at Regina, callous, convinced she was right, that she had done no wrong. She was cold, cruel, harsh, and heartless. Cora didn’t care that she had just done irreparable damage to Regina. Parents are always right, and they always know what is best for their children, according to Cora. 

Every part of Regina’s life was just shattered, her Daniel was gone, her wicked mother had betrayed her, and she had no one left to trust. The fury boiled within her, making it hard to breath. Her jaw clenched, her nails digging into her palms. Her sadness was replaced with rage. 

She took her eyes away from her true love’s body to look up at her ruthless mother standing over her. She now knew that she didn’t have to love her mother. She didn’t have to depend on her, trust her, and believe in her. She was through. No more ignoring her mother’s possessive evil deeds, no more putting up with abusive language disguised as trying to help, no more crying in the dark because of her misery, no more pushing aside the monster to see the mother. 

Her insufferable mother began to lecture her about looking out for her, how this was for the best, and she was just protecting her. When Cora turned her back, Regina grabbed the small dagger out of Daniels boot. She slowly set Daniel on the ground and stood up. Cora was still turned around, lecturing her. She was so patronizing, so determined to be right. This would be her end, thought Regina, with a stab in the back while she was distracted by being her malicious self. Seemed fitting for an intolerable overcritical obstinate bitch.

Regina knew she had to be quick, if Cora saw her she could use her powers to stop her. Regina walked quietly towards Cora, drawing the knife up slowly, Cora still going on about how right she was. Once Regina was close enough, she took a deep breath in, and before Cora could turn around, she plunged the dagger into the back of her neck. Cora was heartless, so stabbing her in her wouldn’t do anything. But if she cut off her head, there was no way she could go yammering on. 

With the dagger firmly lodged in Cora’s neck, she took it with both hands and pulled it to the side as hard as she could. Blood squirted out of her neck, covering Regina from head to toe. Regina had succeeded in cutting half of Cora’s neck off. Cora fell to the ground, gagging on blood, the light slowly fading from her eyes. Regina kneeled down by her side, grabbed Cora by her hair, and moved her head so Cora had to look into her eye. Regina didn’t care if Cora could still hear her or not, she had to say it to her at least once.

“You’re wrong,” Regina said, as she watched her mother’s eyes fog over. There was so much more she could have said to Cora, to make up for the years of abuse. But somehow those two words were enough. Regina set Cora’s head back down. She knew she had to finish the job. She took the knife, held Cora’s head down, and cut through the rest of her neck in one clean sweep. The blood had pooled all around them, covering the ground and Regina. 

Regina slowly got up, dropped the knife, and began to walk out of the stable. She didn’t know where she was going, but she just kept walking. Her love was gone, and so was her mother, but somehow she knew she was going to be okay. She was free.


End file.
